


Pillow Talk

by Sionnach



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames tells Arthur about his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AE-LDWS](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com) for the prompts: waking up shackled to a chair / fluff.

Their legs were intertwined, their arms were around the other and their breathing was finally returning to normal. Arthur's head was pillowed onto Eames' chest while Eames' hand played with the other man's hair. The only sound heard over their breathing was the fire crackling merrily in the grate.

"Want to know what I dreamt about last night, darling?"

"You can still dream?" Arthur asked with his eyes still closed and his body completely relaxed against Eames'.

Eames smiled fondly at the picture Arthur made. He contented himself by massaging the other man's scalp. "Sometimes," he responded. "As for the dream, I had just woken up from within the dream and I was naked and shackled to a chair."

Arthur kissed Eames' chest softly before resting his head again. "Mm, nightmare?"

"I thought so at first but then I was blindfolded by a beautiful man in a three-piece suit. How can it be a nightmare when someone like _that_ was blindfolding me?" Eames asked, his voice lowering into a seductive tone.

"How indeed," Arthur mused, a slow smile spreading on his lips. "So, what happened?"

"This man proceeded to tease me until I was begging like a whore. He used all sorts of filthy language and _delightful_ toys." Eames felt his cock hardening; he licked his lips and watched Arthur's response.

"Was he nice and let you come?" Arthur asked huskily, opening his eyes some.

"After I sucked him off he did."

"Oh good - at least he wasn't a complete bastard."

"No, he certainly wasn't. What do you think it means, love?"

"Mm, I think, Mr. Eames, that it means we need to find some shackles."


End file.
